They say it's your birthday
by demonprincess17
Summary: So, today is Chris Colfer's birthday, so I decided to write a birthday-fic. Only, I don't like to write fics with the actors, so this is a Kurt birthday fic. Klaine,friend!Blinn  Blaine and Finn


**-So, today is Chris Colfer's birthday, so I decided to write a birthday-fic. Only, I don't like to write fics with the actors, so this is a Kurt birthday fic. Klaine, brother!Furt, friend!Blinn (Blaine and Finn). Glee is not mine.-**

"Well, what about a scarf? Kurt loves scarves, right?"

"Yes, but he's also your brother, Finn. He'll expect more than that."

"Why is this so hard?" Finn sighed, and threw the Nordstrom's catalog across the room.

"Because it's Kurt." Blaine picked the catalog up. The two boys were currently trying to figure out what to get Kurt for his birthday.

"How about this Marc Jacobs jacket?" Blaine showed Finn the picture.

"No. Burt and Mom already got that for him." Finn sighed again. "This is hopeless."

"No it's not. We will find something. Maybe clothes aren't good. Something else. The new Lady GaGa CD just came out." Blaine suggested.

"Mercedes." Finn shook his head.

"We have to figure something out." Blaine sighed.

"Why haven't you gotten him something yet, Blaine? I mean, you're his boyfriend." Finn went to grab some sodas from the fridge.

"The day just sort of crept up out of nowhere. Originally I was going to have the Warblers sing for him, but it's summertime, and they're all in Europe, and the Caribbean." Blaine sighed.

"You could still sing for him." Finn handed Blaine a Coke.

"But what? I'm not exactly the best at picking songs to sing for people." Blaine admitted sheepishly.

"Kurt will love whatever you pick for him." Finn assured Blaine.

"And singing with no back up..." Blaine turned to Finn. "You could help me!"

"Um, no. I don't want to be a part of your love-fest. No offense." Finn shook his head.

"No, you'd just do background vocals. I wonder of Sam, Puck, and Artie will help?" Blaine got up, and walked out to the living room.

"Well, what song did you have in mind?" Finn asked, following him. Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>A week later was Kurt's birthday, and his party. All of the New Directions were there, and of course Blaine. A stage had been set up in the living room, and the kids delighted in performing.<p>

"Time for presents!" Rachel called, and deposited a large box in Kurt's lap. Kurt received the new Lady GaGa CD, a Marc Jacobs jacket, a Michael Kors scarf, and an Alexander McQueen jacket.

"Sorry about the lack of presents, but we all had to pitch in to by those." Artie shrugged.

"No, that's okay. I love them!" Kurt grinned at his friends.

"Well, you have one more gift. From Blaine." Finn and the rest of the guys went up on the stage.

"We'd like to say, that before we start, none of us support this sing choice, or performance. Blaine made us do it." Puck said.

_Sugar _

_Sugar _

_Mmm ... ooh _

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions _

_He's so nervous avoiding all her questions _

_His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding _

_Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking? _

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me _

_Come on, honey, tell me so _

_ His heart's beating like a drum _

_'Cause at last he's got his girl home _

_Relax, baby, now we are alone _

Kurt's face was completely red from blushing. All the girls were giggling. Blaine continued to sing, and the other guys harmonized awkwardly.

_They wake at dawn 'cause all the birds are singing _

_Two total strangers but that ain't what they're thinking _

_Outside it's cold, misty and it's raining_

_ They got each other, neither one's complaining _

_He say's I'm sorry but I'm out of milk and coffee _

_Never mind, sugar, we can watch the early movie _

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy _

_Come on, sugar, let me know _

_If you really need me just reach out and touch me _

_Come on, honey, tell me so _

_Tell me so, baby _

The song ended, and Blaine grinned at Kurt. The rest if the guys ran off the stage.

"Oh, wow." Kurt's blush covered his entire face.

"Did you like it?" Blaine asked. The girls giggled again.

"That was very wanky. Kurt, honey, if you want to shag him senseless, let us know. We'll leave." Santana grinned. Kurt threw a pillow at her.

"No sex. Burt will kill us." Finn said, as he sat down by Rachel.

"Kurt?" Blaine grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

"You really can't pick decent songs to sing to the people you like, can you?" Kurt grinned. Blaine shrugged.

"Decent songs are no fun." Blaine kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Not what you were expecting, huh? :D Read and Review please.<strong>


End file.
